Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Comienza el segundo año de Harry y Draco.
1. Mierda con mi Vida

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad.** Secuela de "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"

El resumen me lo saqué de la manga porque, de hecho, no tiene. Por eso es tan simple :P

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**I. Mierda con mi Vida**

_Tiene que ser una jodida broma_. Cuando Harry había visto por primera vez su horario estaba feliz de que tendría DCAO justo antes del almuerzo. Sería su tercera clase en la mañana y le gustaba eso. Ahora, sin embargo...

**¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Gris como su pelo en las sienes.

**¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Llegar a ser socialmente relevante.

**En su opinión, ¿cuál es el mayor logro de Gilderoy Lockhart hasta la fecha?**

Sobrevivir tanto tiempo ya que es tan jodidamente estúpido que probablemente ni siquiera puede recordar respirar.

**¿Cuál es el animal favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Unicornios.

La número 54 era la última.

**54. ¿Qué sería el regalo de cumpleaños ideal para Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Un consolador, para que pierda su virginidad con él.

=X=

Cuando Lockhart observó la prueba de Harry lucía un poco enfermo. —Debo pedirle que no grite, podría provocarlos— unas cuantas docenas de duendes Cornualles salieron volando de la jaula y por toda la habitación —Reconozco mi error, realmente pensé que no podía ser peor.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Lockhart salió corriendo y gritando como una niña pequeña y la mayoría de la clase siguió su ejemplo —¡Oye! ¡Suelta mi cabello!— Harry tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no reírse, _duendecillos jalando el cabello de Draco, ¿qué podría ser mejor?_ Por suerte eran las únicas personas en la sala por lo que Harry no tuvo problemas lanzando un _Diffindo._

_Ah, decapitar pequeñas criaturas azules molestas, tal vez esta clase no era tan mala después de todo,_ otros duendecillos terminaron de manera similar.

—Harry, das miedo.

=X=

Draco irrumpió en el dormitorio con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry era el único en la habitación. Draco se echó en la cama al lado de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi padre dice que no puedo ser tu amigo.

—Dile que se joda.

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?

—Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Bien.

=X=

Sangre en la pared, gato petrificado —¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué pasó aquí?— la profesora McGonagall y los demás jefes de casa, junto con Dumbledore, miraban a los dos chicos de segundo año

—¡Él mató a mi gata! ¡Te voy a matar!— Draco dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y se escondió detrás de Harry mientras Filch rabiaba.

—Argus, suficiente. Harry ¿qué pasó aquí?— Dumbledore miró directamente a los ojos de Harry, por desgracia para él, Harry ya sabía Oclumancia. ¿Dumbles sospecha del robo de la piedra y ahora esta mierda? Mierda no.

—No sé.

—¿Por qué no estabas en la cena?— ah, la buena y vieja profesora Sprout dándole el beneficio de la duda.

—Draco quería regresar a los dormitorios.

—¿Y no podía ir solo?— de acuerdo, Dumbles estaba empezando a molestarlo ahora.

—En caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, Draco nunca va a ninguna parte sin mí. Y, por cierto, no está muerta. Está petrificada. Buenas noches— Harry se volvió y comenzó a alejarse con Draco caminando suavemente delante de él.

—No has sido justificado todavía, Harry. Todavía tenemos que discutir algunas cosas— Dumbledore realmente no iba a dejar pasar esto ¿verdad? Su agarre al hombro de Draco se apretó el hombro antes de liberarlo.

—¿Y de qué hay que hablar?

—¿Cómo sabes que el gato está petrificado?

—Es obvio.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, Harry.

—Vuelve a los dormitorios de Draco.

—Pero Harry-

—Ahora.

=X=

—Muy bien, Harry. Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para charlar así que vamos a hacerlo ahora— a Harry no le gustaba el hecho de que el director pensara que podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila. _Elije tus batallas,_ se recordó. Estaban en el despacho del director, y el interrogatorio estaba a punto de comenzar —¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón?— _Lo lamento, pero mi tía me dijo que no aceptara caramelos de viejos extraños excesivamente desconocidos. _—No, gracias.

—Tú y el señor Malfoy son muy cercanos.

—Supongo.

—¿Te agrada vivir con tus parientes?

—Está bien.

—¿Y te gusta estar en Slytherin?

—Sí— ¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿La Inquisición Española?

—¿Tienes muchos amigos?

—Sólo Draco.

—¿No quieres más amigos? Sé que es un hecho que al señor Weasley le encantaría-

—No— un escalofrío cortó el aire y una expresión peligrosa se posó en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Te llevas bien con tus compañeros?

—Sí.

—¿Hay algo que quiera decirme, señor Potter?

—No.

—Muy bien. Que tenga una buena noche, señor Potter.

=X=

—¿Qué quería de ti, Harry?— Draco estaba acostado en su cama cuando Harry entró.

—Hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?— Draco estaba ahora envolviéndose en las mantas de Harry.

—Estupideces— se dejó caer sobre la cama con Draco y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el rubio se acurrucó a su costado.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

—Sí.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias Harry!— _¿Por qué el rubio tonto insiste en besarlo tanto?_

—Ve a dormir Draco.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Dumbles, deja de meter tu cuchara o Harry te volará la cabeza. xD

**Muchas gracias por leer**, espero les siga gustando la adaptación de los libros y la traducción. *-*


	2. Problemas de Quidditch

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**II. Problemas de Quidditch**

Draco rogó, gimió y pidió durante tres días seguidos para convencer a Harry de verlo jugar Quidditch. Era el nuevo buscador después de todo. Desafortunadamente, Ron Weasley era el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor. Harry se acercó a donde podía ver a Draco; ambos equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban allí.

—Bueno, al menos nadie en Gryffindor tiene que comprar su pase al equipo— Granger dijo maliciosamente. _¿Disculpa, perra?_ Harry era el único que sabía lo duro que Draco había trabajado todo el verano. Ejecución de ejercicios, volando hasta que sus manos se llenaron de ampollas y sangraron, todo para conseguir entrar al equipo.

—Cierra la boca Granger. Tú no sabes ni una mierda de esto, así que lárgate— todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento, era la cosa más larga que Harry había dicho.

—¡No puedes hablarle de esa manera!— Weasley Jr., el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, ahora estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

—Haré lo que me venga en gana, Weasley.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Snape caminó a través de los jardines hacia los dos equipos.

—Granger estaba insultándonos— Draco no tardó en decir, probablemente por miedo de lo que Harry le haría a Weasley si esto se alargase por mucho tiempo más.

—30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Slytherin vaya a la cancha.

—¡Pero profesor!— Oliver Wood parecía que estaba a punto de tener un aneurisma

—Ahora.

=X=

—Será mejor que ganen, Draco— la mirada en los ojos de Harry era aterradora.

Slytherin ganó 250-30.

=X=

Draco estaba aburrido y haciendo pucheros. Harry estaba acostado en su cama haciendo tarea e ¡IGNORANDO a Draco! Harry ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Draco se abalanzó sobre él, simplemente se volteó para dejar a un impresionado Draco boca abajo sobre la cama y siguió escribiendo su ensayo. —Harry, ¡me estás aplastando!— _Ah, pobre e inocente Draco, boca abajo debajo de mí y todo lo que puede pensar es en lo pesado que soy_.

—Querías mi atención, ahora la tienes.

—¡He cambiado de idea!

—Demasiado tarde.

=X=

Draco saltó vertiginosamente a su lado, Harry no tenía idea de por qué, pero a Draco le gustaba levantarse temprano los miércoles. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo porque el martes tenían Astronomía. Y así, los miércoles por la mañana deambulaban por los pasillos; a veces Draco caminaba, a veces Harry lo llevaba. Pero él siempre sonreía. Draco se acercó y tomó la mano de Harry antes de arrastrarlo fuera para ver algo que ya había visto miles de veces.

Tal vez a Harry le gustaban los miércoles por la mañana también.

=X=

La chica Weasley estaba poniéndolo de los nervios. Aparecía de la nada, a veces al azar. Y siempre con una libreta negra en la mano. Una libreta que apestaba a magia oscura. Había oído ruidos en los muros, murmullos de una bestia que deseaba sangre. Siempre y cuando se alejara de Draco, no le importaba. Aún así, la chica Weasley debía ser vigilada.

=X=

Un fantasma y una chica fueron petrificados, la gente tenía miedo. Draco sostenía su todo el tiempo y dormía en su cama todas las noches. Tendría que dar las gracias a la bestia cuando la viera.

=X=

La escuela apestaba por el terror. Y aunque no había habido un ataque en las últimas semanas, la gente parecía estar empezando a calmarse. Lockhart felizmente informó a todos que ¡iba a encontrar al culpable y disponer de él inmediatamente! El idiota ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el culpable no era un él o ella, sino un basilisco.

=X=

Todas las noches, Draco yace al lado de Harry, cierra las cortinas alrededor de la cama y le dice a uno de sus secretos y uno de sus miedos. Harry se queda en silencio. Con cada confesión de Draco, le daba a Harry un poco más de su alma. Harry se despierta a menudo con Draco apretado contra él o parcialmente encima de él. El rubio era aún más pegajoso en su sueño. Por alguna razón, Harry se encontró que no le importaba.

* * *

**N/Trad**.

Weee~ aquí otro cap. OwO

Preguntas:

¿Eres un robot? No xD

¿Es la adaptación a los 7 libros? Sí :)

¿Está terminada? Sí.

¿Traducirás todos? Sí.

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)**


	3. Voces

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**III. Voces**

—Harry, ¿estás despierto?— Draco se inclinó sobre él y le sacudió el pecho.

—Sí— _Draco, son las tres de la puta madrugada, ¿qué en el nombre de Dios, es lo que quieres?_

—Tengo miedo Harry.

—¿De qué?— _Ni siquiera he comenzado a matar lentamente a nuestros compañeros de dormitorio y sacrificarlos para que pueda abrir mi camino de perversidad contigo._

—Siento que estamos siendo observados— Draco se estremeció y se apretó más cerca de Harry. Eso llamó su atención, no la _cosa_ conmovedora, Draco siempre lo hacía. Pero ¿ser observados? Eso era un problema

—Las cortinas están cerradas, Draco.

—Lo sé.

—Vete a dormir.

—¿Quieres comprobar?

—¿Comprobar qué?

—Comprobar si hay alguien por ahí.

_Querido Dios, concédeme paciencia infinita._

—Está bien— un simple movimiento de la mano y las cortinas se abrieron de golpe. Nada. —No hay nada allí Draco.

—¿Está seguro?

_Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, paciencia sea tu nombre, quiero decir santificado, santificado sea tu nombre._

—Draco no hay nada allí— las cortinas se cerraron de nuevo.

—Todavía estoy asustado— _y a mí me importa una mierda_. Harry suspiró y jaló de Draco contra él pasando un brazo alrededor de su frágil cuerpo.

=X=

Sangre, debo tener sangre. Mata a los sangre sucias, mátalos a todos.

=X=

—Pero Harry ¿Por qué no estudias conmigo?— Granger le acechaba de nuevo. Había estado casi histérica al darse cuenta de que Harry le había superado con las calificaciones más altas en cada clase el año pasado.

—Él no quiere, ¡eres lo molesta!— _Ah Draco, su desesperado defensor_.

—Piérdete Granger— sus palabras salieron aún más frías que de costumbre, sus plegarias no habían funcionado, y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Pero-

—Fuera de mi vista ahora.

—Bueno, no tienes que ser tan grosero.

Harry dejó que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa.

¡Harry! No hagas eso— Draco tiró de su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Harry suspiró.

=X=

—¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?

_Draco, si me haces esa pregunta otra vez voy a morderte el labio._

—Harry, estás- uhm, Harry— varios toques más tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo miedo de nuevo— _¿La vida eterna realmente vale la pena para esto? _Un brazo se cerró alrededor de Draco, acercándolo.

—Ve a dormir Draco.

=X=

Ven, ven a mí. Déjame desgarrarte. Déjame rasgarte. Déjame matarte.

=X=

—Harry, ella está mirando de nuevo— alzó la vista esperando ver a Granger, pero sus ojos se encontraron con la chica Weasley. Le miró y se estremeció antes de regresar a su libreta negra. La misma que había tenido consigo durante todo el año. Y ella todavía estaba escribiendo en la primera página. _Interesante_.

=X=

—¿Harry? Harry estás- Harry si no abres los ojos voy a darte un beso en los labios.

Ah, una razón para mantener los ojos cerrados.

—Harry, por favor— Draco gimió aferrándose al brazo derecho de Harry.

—¿Qué es Draco?

—Hay alguien ahí, lo juro por Merlín— un suspiro, Harry movió su mano para abrir las cortinas.

_Pues que me condenen, tenía razón. _

—Es sólo Zabini, Draco.

—Oye Zabini ¿qué estás haciendo?— Draco aún sostenía el brazo de Harry.

—Nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Zabini clavó la vista firme en Draco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No, Zabini ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Dios, mátame ahora._

—¿Qué estás-

—La próxima persona que haga esa pregunta va a perder su lengua— y con eso, Harry cerró las cortinas de la cama.

=X=

—Oye Harry ¿qué pasó con Aeries?— _Oh cierto, tenía una serpiente._

—No lo sé.

—¿Y si está herido?

—¿A quién le importa?

—Pero Harry ¡es tu serpiente!

—Creo que se la comió.

—¿El qué?

—Un basilisco.

—Harry, ¿es una broma verdad? ¡Harry!

=X=

Acabaré contigo. Huesos y todo. Voy a purgar este lugar de los sangre sucia.

=X=

—Puedo estudiar con-

—Granger.

—¿Sí, Harry?

—Vete a la mierda.

=X=

—¿Has oído Harry? La gente piensa que eres el heredero de Slytherin.

—Imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo fuera, masacraría a todos en esta escuela.

—¿Incluyéndome?

—Tal vez no a todo el mundo.

—Oh Harry ¡te importo!— _Más besos, ¿de verdad?_

=X=

—Oh un club de duelo, ¿estás emocionado Harry?

—No.

=X=

Lockhart parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando emparejó estudiantes a batirse en duelo entre sí.

—Hmm. Señor Potter y señor Finnigan. Vamos muchachos, suban.

—Um. Lo siento profesor, yo -uh, tengo un dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, señor Thomas entonces, ¿seguro que le gustaría un duelo con Harry?

—Uh, me duele el estómago.

—Señor-

—Oh, ¡por el amor de Merlín Lockhart! ¡Nadie tendrá un duelo con Potter!— Snape debería pedir por más paciencia.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?

—¿Te gustaría un duelo con él?

—Hmm, señor Zabini y señor Weasley entonces.

=X=

—Harry estás- ¿Harry?

—Draco es la una de la mañana ¿qué necesitas?

—¿Me abrazas de nuevo?— Harry suspiró.

=X=

Romper. Cañería. Lágrima.

=X=

—¡Harry!

—¿Qué?

—¡Esa chica está mirando otra vez!— la chica Weasley observaba, miraba de vuelta en la libreta escribiendo algo, y repetía. _Perra molesta_. Esta vez, tuvo que verla un total de 30 segundos para hacerla parar.

=X=

—¿Harry?— Harry suspiró y tiró de Draco contra él. Draco le besó en la mejilla.

=X=

—Harry, ¿puedo estudiar con ustedes?

—Siéntate y cállate, Granger.

=X=

Sangre. Sangre. ¡SANGRE!

=X=

—¿Harry?— miércoles por la mañana.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?— Draco tenía su brazo alrededor de Harry, sus dedos trenzados entre los suyos.

—Estoy bien. Vamos a ver esa estúpida estatua otra vez.

=X=

—¿Harry? Um, te quiero. Ya sabes, como eres mi mejor amigo— Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Me quieres?— _¿Por qué me lo preguntas a las dos de la mañana?_

—Harry ¿lo haces?— Harry haló a Draco más cerca —¿Harry?

_Claramente no va a dejarme dormir hasta que responda._

Después de quince minutos, finalmente obtuvo la respuesta.

—Sí.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Basilisco sensual. *-*

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


	4. En el Bosque

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**IV. En el Bosque**

Tenían detención. Por lo que se refería, por supuesto, él mismo, Draco, Granger y Weasley Jr. No fue culpa de Harry, carajo, realmente no lo fue. Weasley vio a Draco sosteniendo su mano y le llamó maricón. Harry le rompió la mandíbula a Weasley, Granger golpeó a Weasley con un libro de texto, Draco gritó.

Y así, la detención. Con Hagrid. En el bosque prohibido. En el Maldito Bosque Prohibido. Es decir, por el amor de Dios ¿cuál era el pendejo punto del nombre si iban a mandar a cuatro niños de doce años en su interior? —Así que nos separamos, me iré con-

—¡Quiero estar con Harry!— Draco ya se había moldeado a su lado, el brazo de Harry perezosamente envuelto alrededor de él.

—Bueno, de acuerdo Malfoy, te quedas con él; Hermione, tú y Ron vienen conmigo.

=X=

—Harry tengo miedo.

—No temas.

—No sé cómo parar.

—Voy a matar a todo aquel trate de jodernos, así que relájate.

—¿H-Harry? ¿Has oído eso?

—Sólo son arañas Draco.

—¡Harry!— Draco gritó esta vez. Las pocas arañas pequeñas se habían convertido en una marea de arañas, algunas más grandes que Draco.

—Diffindo, Duro, Expulso, Glacius, Reducto. [1]

Draco se desmayó.

—Las arañas se han ido.

=X=

Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos con Draco cuando notó el agua filtrándose desde un baño de mujeres y hacia el pasillo —Harry ¿qué estás haciendo?— entró en el cuarto de baño y sacó la libreta de la niña Weasley del inodoro. Estaba seco. —Nada— la guardó en el bolsillo antes de que Draco lo viera.

=X=

—Harry estás-uh. Estás despierto ¿no es así?— _Hmm. Draco estaba siendo creativo._

—No.

—Harry— Draco sonaba reproche.

—¿Sí?

—Um, ¿me abrazas de nuevo?

—¡Yup!— Aparentemente, Harry usó mucha fuerza.

=X=

—Harry, te quiero— ¿Qué carajo hacía hablando con Draco a las dos de la maldita mañana?

—¿No me quieres Harry?

—Draco, tenemos doce años de edad, tengo la mentalidad de alguien de quince o dieciséis años, estás acostado encima de mí, estoy sin camisa y tú estás de empalagoso. ¿Qué carajos crees?

—¡Aw! Te quiero demasiado Harry.

Harry suspiró.

=X=

El diario estaba seguro en su baúl. La chica Weasley nunca lo recuperaría.

=X=

—Harry, ¿dónde aprendiste todos esos hechizos?— Granger y Draco estaban mirándole.

—Libros.

—¿Cuáles?— Granger se inclinaba más cerca, Harry se recostó.

—Varios.

=X=

Rasgar. Destruir. Consumir.

_Cierra la boca._

=X=

—¿Harry?— _cuatro quince de la maldita mañana. ¿De verdad Draco?_

_¿Qué podría querer ahora?_

—Tengo frío— Harry rodó encima de él —¡Harry!

_Ahora va a estar caliente._

—¡Pesas!

—Si no te callas y te duermes mi peso será el menor de tus problemas.

=X=

Voy a destrozarte, voy a-

_En serio. Cállate. Y. Vete. A. La. Mierda. ¡Ya!_

=X=

—Harry, ¡vamos a ver la estatua de nuevo!— _mi vida es un círculo interminable de voces extrañas, Draco y molestias diarias. Ah, la monotonía deprimente._

=X=

Voy a destruirte, voy a-

Cuando te encuentre te voy a joderte en pedazos.

=X=

—Harry ¿hiciste tu ensayo para la profesora McGonagall?— estaban en la biblioteca con Granger interrogándolo. Draco estaba apoyado en él.

—Consiguió un Excepcional— Draco dijo con aire de suficiencia no muy diferente a un padre orgulloso.

—¡Cómo! ¡Un Excepcional! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era una nota!

—No lo era— si Draco fuese más petulante, su cabeza podría flotar.

=X=

Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda, Draco se acurrucó a su lado. Escuchó su respiración y la respiración de los otros chicos de la habitación. _¿Dónde estará mi serpiente? ¿Acaso siquiera importaba?_

=X=

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

=X=

Harry estaba haciendo su régimen habitual de trabajo, Draco sentado en su espalda mientras hacía flexiones con su mano izquierda —Está bien, tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué ustedes dos comparten una cama?— Theodore Nott fue el único de segundo año lo suficientemente valientes como para sacar el tema que sin querer se había convertido en un tabú.

—Queremos hacerlo— Draco parecía irritado por una respuesta tan obvia.

—Pero ¿por qué Potter?

—Draco es empalagoso.

—¡Harry! Sólo lo hacemos ¿de acuerdo, Nott? Y cualquiera que tenga un problema con ello puede hablar con Harry.

Nadie habló durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

[1] _Duro_. Convierte cosas en piedra.

_Expulso_. Efectos similares a Bombarda.

_Glacius_. Congela cosas, tiene gran alcance.

Draco es medio nena, pero comprendan... tiene doce. ¡En serio! ¡No pueden avanzar más **porque tienen doce**! Sí, Harry tiene la mentalidad de uno de quince, pero no lo creo capaz de abusar de su poder.

**Muchas gracias por leer**.


	5. Un Descanso de la Monotonía

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**V. Un Descanso de la Monotonía**

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué coño quieres de mí?— _son las dos de la maldita madrugada, tienes suerte de te quiera con vida. _

—¿Me abrazas un poco más?

_Empalagoso_.

=X=

¡Voy a devorar tu alma! Yo mismo me atiborraré de sangre sucias. ¡Hasta que este lugar se cubra de rojo con su sangre inmunda!

_¿No has oído hablar del uso excesivo de materiales?_

=X=

—¡Harry! ¡Granger está petrificada!— Draco lucía aterrorizado. Harry estaba jugando Black Jack en la mesa de póker que nunca termina.

—¿Por qué demonios debería importarle, Malfoy?— uno de séptimo año, que ya había perdido 30 galeones, apostó otros 40.

—Bueno, porque-

—Draco, mantente en silencio— Harry haló de Draco hacia su regazo, y mostró sus cartas sobre la mesa para ganar otros 200 galeones.

—¡Maldición!

_Idiotas_.

=X=

—¿Harry? Tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si el monstruo me lleva también?

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque eres mío. Y nadie me roba a mí.

—Gracias Harry— Draco le besó en la mejilla y volvió a usarlo como almohada.

_Que niño tan extraño. _

=X=

Era tranquilo sin Granger y, por alguna razón, a Harry no le gustó eso. La chica Weasley le miraba fijamente durante horas. Ni siquiera la más mortal de sus miradas la hizo detenerse. _¿Tal vez me estoy perdiendo mi toque?_ volvió su mirada oscura sobre un Gryffindor de séptimo año, el muchacho se desmayó. _Nah. Es sólo ella._

=X=

Harry estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos, Draco sentado en la espalda hablándole de cosas al azar. Sus compañeros de dormitorio estaban mirándolos —Um ¿Potter?— _¿Nott de nuevo? El chico tenía bolas, te digo._

—¿Qué?

—Uh ¿qué tan fuerte crees que eres?

—No sé. Pero cuando tenía nueve años mandé a cuatro personas a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Draco se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla. Todo el mundo volvió a sus tareas.

=X=

Voy a destruir a todos los sangre sucia, se encogerán de terror ante mí.

_Sólo-Sólo cállate. Por favor. ¡Cierra la boca!_

=X=

Correrán aterrorizados de mi-

_Dios, es incluso más molesto que Draco._

=X=

—Harry, Harry, Harry— Draco estaba moviéndole. Agarró su muñeca colocándolo encima de él, y le cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda. Luego pasó a estar a escasos centímetros de la cara de Draco y... —Cierra. La. Boca.

=X=

—¿Señor Potter?

—¿Sí, profesor Snape?

—¿Por qué el señor Malfoy está inconsciente?

—Se desmayó, profesor.

—Muy bien, regresen a sus dormitorios.

=X=

—¿Harry?

—Draco.

—¿Sí, Harry?

—Si no te callas y te duermes, te voy a morder la lengua.

Draco gimió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

=X=

Había ganado más de 500 galeones en los juegos de póquer, y esos imbéciles todavía lo retaban a jugar.

_Dinero fácil._

=X=

Los días de la fiesta de Yule pasaron rápidamente y muy pronto Harry estaba en la estación de Kings Cross —¡Harry!— Draco corrió hacia él y saltó sobre él, sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Harry y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. _Bueno, esto es nuevo. Tiene suerte de que soy fuerte_. Harry ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro cuando Draco se lanzó contra él. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Draco para garantizar que no se cayese. Lucius Malfoy parecía enfermo, Narcissa parecía débil. _Harry 3, Malfoy 0._

=X=

—¿Harry?

—Qué, Draco.

—Mi padre dice que tengo que casarme con Pansy Parkinson— Harry se sentó abruptamente y observó a Draco.

—¿Qué respondiste?

—Bueno, yo-yo, uhm...

—Sólo dime.

—Le dije que no podía.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me voy a casar contigo!— _Querido Dios Todopoderoso dame fuerzas._

—¿Qué dijo tu padre?

—Uhm, bueno, perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Jajajaja!— Harry rió largo, fuerte y con maldad. Todo el mundo en el dormitorio se despertó, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar. _Tal vez, si realmente nos casáramos, Lucius tendría un ataque al corazón... _

=X=

Siguió perezosamente detrás de Draco mientras se dirigían a su dormitorio —Oh Merlín.

Harry estaba honestamente horrorizado. Su baúl estaba abierto, sus cosas esparcidas. El diario se había ido. Ginny Weasley había irrumpido en los dormitorios de Slytherin y, de alguna manera, atravesado las maldiciones en su baúl. Esa pequeña perra de mierda le había robado. Y nadie le roba a Harry Potter.

—¡Harry! Espera ¿a dónde vas?

Nueva sangre en la pared, y sus huesos yacerán en la cámara para siempre.

Harry entró al baño de Myrtle —¡Harry!— se dio la vuelta y apretó sus labios helados en la frente de Draco.

—Quédate aquí— se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y saltó. Si la Weaslette estaba allí abajo, sería mejor que comenzara a orar para que Dios tuviese misericordia de su alma, porque Harry estaba seguro que no lo haría.

=X=

Cuando Harry le dijo a Snape que Draco se desmayó, Harry realmente había golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente porque Draco era molesto, Harry simplemente no tiene tanta paciencia, después de todo.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Harry está enojado... ¡CORRAN! ¡VA A ARDER TROYA -o la cámara! xD

Penúltimo capítulo :) **Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus reviews**, eso me motiva a terminar de traducir rápido *-*


	6. Esto es lo que Pasa Cuando me Molestan

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**VI. Esto es lo que Pasa Cuando me Molestan**

La cámara era fría, a Harry le importa una mierda eso. La Weaslette estaba inconsciente con un adolescente moreno de pie un poco lejos de ella.

—Ella no despertará.

—Me importa una mierda. ¿Dónde está mi diario?

—No es tuyo. Es mi diario.

—Lo encontré. Eso hace que sea mío.

—Bueno, ¡veamos qué tan bien manejas mi Basilisco!

_Bueno, al menos finalmente callaré a ese hijo de puta._

El Basilisco se deslizó hacia él, Harry cerró los ojos y esquivó un golpe.

Sacó su varita —Los Basiliscos son impermeables la magia, Potter. ¡Vas a morir!— el adolescente sonaba emocionado ante la perspectiva.

_Idiota._

—Avada Kedavra.

_Nada es impermeable a la maldición asesina._

—¡T-tú mataste a mi Basilisco!— un movimiento de la varita de Harry cortó la conexión entre la Weaslette y el chico. El joven fue succionado de vuelta al diario. Harry lo tomó y lo metió en su bolsillo antes de pasar a considerar a la Weaslette. Técnicamente no era su culpa, lo había imaginado por los balbuceos estúpidos del adolescente. _Hmm_. Sacó su baúl sin fondo de emergencia, usualmente suele poner cadáveres de los que necesitaba disponer en él. Aunque en ese momento estaba vacía. Con un movimiento de su mano ya tenía al Basilisco cayendo en el baúl, lo cerró, encogió y guardó en el bolsillo. Suspiró y luego levitó a la chica Weasley hacia el baño.

—¡Harry!

—Shh.

Dejó a la Weaslette en el pasillo, limpió el mensaje y se dirigió de nuevo a los dormitorios con Draco. _Me pregunto cuánto puedo conseguir por unas mil libras de basilisco._

=X=

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí Draco?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—De acuerdo.

—¡Oh, gracias Harry!— Draco lo besó en la mejilla antes meterse a su lado.

—Ve a dormir Draco.

=X=

Granger se despertó e inmediatamente volvió a desmayarse cuando se dio cuenta que Harry la había golpeado una vez más. Después de todo, ella había perdido cerca de 3 meses de escuela. _Ah, la buena y vieja monotonía._

=X=

El viaje en tren a casa transcurrió en calma. Harry le habló a Granger, no, a Hermione sobre las opciones de clase del próximo año. Draco dormía con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Cuando salieron, Draco se aferró a Harry durante 5 minutos antes de que finalmente se alejara con sus padres. Granger –_Hermione_, presentó a Harry con sus padres y luego, muy rápidamente, lo abrazó antes de irse. _¡Qué carajo! Estoy perdiendo mi toque._ Sacudió la cabeza y se reunió con Petunia en el coche.

—Necesito que firme esto.

—S-sí, por supuesto, Harry.

—Gracias.

=X=

_Querido Harry,_

_Espero que tu verano vaya bien, ya sé que acabamos de terminar la escuela hace unas semanas, pero ya tengo mi agenda. Voy a utilizar un gira tiempo para tomar todas las clases, ¿no es emocionante? La Profesora McGonagall tuvo una larga conversación conmigo acerca de las reglas. ¿Tienes tu horario? ¿Qué clases vas a tomar? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Bueno, escríbeme de vuelta pronto._

_Tu amiga,_

_Hermione._

=X=

_Harry observó sus nuevas botas de basilisco por un momento antes de comenzar su respuesta._

_Hermione,_

_Mucho. Sí. Un poco. Sí._

_Mi horario es..._

_Lunes_

Aritmancia (Todas las casas.)

Transfiguración (Gryffindor y Slytherin)

DCAO (Slytherin y Ravenclaw)

Historia de la Magia (Auto-estudio durante el almuerzo)

Pociones (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

Estudio de Runas Antiguas (Todas las casas)

Herbología (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

_Cena_

Astronomía a medianoche (Slytherin y Hufflepuff)

.

_Martes_

Encantamientos (Ravenclaw y Gryffindor)

Aritmancia (Todas las casas)

DCAO (Ravenclaw y Gryffindor)

Historia de la Magia (Auto-estudio)

Pociones (Gryffindor y Slytherin)

Runas Antiguas (Todas las casas)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Todas las casas)

.

_Miércoles_

Aritmancia (todas las casas)

Transfiguración (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

DCAO (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

Historia de la Magia (Auto-Estudio)

Pociones (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

Runas Antiguas (todas las casas)

Herbología (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

_Cena_

Astronomía a medianoche (Gryffindor y Slytherin)

.

_Jueves_

Encantamientos (Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff)

Aritmancia (todas las casas)

(Ravens y Puffs) DCAO

HDLM (Auto-estudio)

Pociones (Gryffs y Slytherin)

Runas Antiguas (todas las casas)

CDCM (Gryffs y Slytherin)

.

_Viernes_

Transfiguración (Slytherin y Gryffs)

Aritmancia

DADA ("")

HDLM (auto-estudio)

Pociones ("")

Runas Antiguas

Herbología ("")

_Cena_

Astronomía (Slytherin y Puffs)

.

_No voy a usar un gira-tiempo, necesito que me consigas las notas y las tareas para las clases que perderé._

_-Harry_

=X=

_Querido Harry,_

_¿Cómo demonios obtuviste un horario así?_

_Tu amiga,_

_Hermione_

=X=

_Hermione,_

_Le dije al ministro que votaría por él._

_-Harry_

=X=

_Querido Harry,_

_Eso no es justo. También, ¿sabes lo que le pasó al profesor Lockhart? He oído que está desaparecido._

_Tu amiga,_

_Hermione_

=X=

_Hermione,_

_Sí. ¿Me ayudarás o no?_

_-Harry_

=X=

_Querido Harry,_

_Por supuesto que lo haré. Entonces, ¿qué le pasó?_

_Tu amiga,_

_Hermione_

=X=

_Hermione,_

_Lo maté._

_-Harry_

=X=

_Querido Harry,_

_Te echo de menos. ¿Me extrañas?_

_Draco_

=X=

_Draco,_

_Sí._

_-Harry_

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Estos niños gastan mucho pergamino. -_-

¡Ok! Se acabó el segundo libro :)

**Gracias por acompañarme a leer y comentar; y, si gustas, seguir conmigo para leer el tercer libro ;)**


End file.
